Unfaithful
by aicchan
Summary: "Gaara... coba kau pikir dua kali. Apa mungkin, kalau si Shikamaru itu berani berselingkuh dari Temari-san?" - A fic for Infantrum Challenge "Date Becomes Your Fate". ENJOY. ShikaTema fic.


"Kau bilang apa barusan, Gaara?" Naruto bertanya sekedar untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku serius, Naruto!" seru Gaara, agak kesal.

"Aku juga serius!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalah, "Cuma aku tidak yakin kalau apa yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Tapi aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali si rambut nanas itu."

Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat sobat karibnya yang kadang memang tidak bisa ditebak ini, "Gaara... coba kau pikir dua kali. Apa mungkin, kalau si Shikamaru itu berani berselingkuh dari Temari-san?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi_

_**Unfaithful**__ © aicchan_

_Family / Humor - AU_

_Gaara_

Untuk Challenge dari Sanich San di Infantrum

"**Date Becomes Your Fate****"**

Dengan memakai tanggal 19 Januari 1991 (diasumsikan sebagai tanggal lahir Gaara)

"Saya akan membuat fic bergenre _family_ dicampur _humor_ dan fic tersebut bertemakan _pengkhianatan_."  
>oxoxoxoxoxo<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sore di musim gugur membawa udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, namun itu tak membuat dua pemuda sebaya yang sedari tadi bicara serius di bangku taman, beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Pembahasan masih berkisar antara kecurigaan Gaara pada pacar sang kakak.

"Aku yakin kau cuma salah lihat, Gaara... aku yakin Shikamaru itu bukan tipe yang suka berselingkuh." Naruto masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Pun begitu dengan Gaara yang yakin pada kecurigaannya, "Tapi aku lihat dia jalan dengan cewek lain."

"Mungkin hanya teman. Adik, mungkin..."

Gaara menggeleng, "Kalau kau jalan dengan teman biasa, kau tidak akan masuk ke toko perhiasan, kan?"

Saat itu Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Toko perhiasan? Kau serius?"

Kalau saja Gaara tidak lihai dalam menahan emosinya, dia pasti sudah memukul si pirang di sebelahnya ini, "Kau pikir aku dari tadi main-main atau bagaimana?"

Masih sedikit tidak percaya pada perkataan Gaara, Naruto memandang ke taman yang kosong itu, "Meski kau bilang begitu... menurutku Shikamaru sama sekali bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa mendua."

Gaara berdiri dan membenahi mantelnya, "Kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah. Aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri."

Tak bisa mencegah, Naruto membiarkan saja Gaara pergi meninggalkannya di taman itu. "Aah— Gaara yang pendiam seperti itu pun langsung berubah sifat kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Temari-san... ada-ada saja."

.

.

Sampai di rumahnya, Gaara langsung menuju ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan suara ibunya dari dapur yang menanyakan apa dia mau makan atau mandi dulu... Di kamar, dia langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada apa yang dia lihat tadi di perjalanan menuju ke tempat lesnya. Dia melihat Shikamaru, kekasih kakaknya, sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Mereka berdua kelihatan akrab sekali, si gadis bahkan menggandeng tangan Shikamaru saat masuk ke toko perhiasan. Amarah kembali muncul. Gaara tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menduakan kakak perempuannya.

Gaara terhenyak saat ponselnya mendadak berdering nyaring. Saat melihat siapa yang menelepon, Gaara langsung mengangkatnya, "Apa, Naruto?"

"_Ano—"_ suara Naruto terdengar lirih di seberang sana, _"Kau sedang apa, Gaara?"_

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah. Kenapa meneleponku?"

"_Emmm..." _Naruto terdengar tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bicara dengan volume suara yang bisa membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi. _"Aku... sedang ada di konbini."_

Gaara diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Lalu kenapa kau laporan padaku?"

"_Etoo—masalahnya... sekarang aku sedang melihat Shikamaru bersama gadis yang ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi."_

Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung berdiri, "Kau yakin?"

"_Seratus persen."_

Sayang sekali, kalo Naruto di konbini, berarti sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, sementara jarak tempuh rumah Gaara dan Naruto itu lumayan jauh. Seandainya dekat, Gaara pasti sudah menuju ke konbini itu.

"Kau dengar mereka bicara apa?"

"_Tidak... aku ngumpet di rak yang agak jauh. Lagian mereka sudah di kasir. Sebentar lagi mau pulang sih. Mereka beli bentou."_

"Bentou? Kenapa bentou? Bukannya Shikamaru tinggal dengan orang tuanya?"

Baik Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam sejenak, sampai Naruto bicara lagi.

"_M-mungkin... Shikamaru mau... menginap di rumah gadis itu?" _

Rasanya ponsel di tangan Gaara bisa remuk karena kencangnya cengkraman Gaara saat itu, "Aku akan membunuh dia kalau berani bermalam di rumah gadis lain."

"_Gaara—aku tidak mau punya teman seorang kriminal. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan membuntutinya. Rumahku dan Shikamaru kan dekat."_

Mendengar itu, emosi Gaara mulai stabil lagi, "Baiklah. Tolong ya, Naruto."

"_Roger. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi, mereka sudah keluar dari konbini soalnya. Sampai nanti, Gaara."_

Gaara menutup ponselnya yang model flip itu lalu kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. "Shikamaru... aku akan mengawasi 24 jam sehari kalau perlu. Berani kau menyakiti kakakku, kau akan terima balasannya."

.

Keesokan harinya, mood Gaara benar-benar ada dalam titik yang terendah, sampai-sampai seisi rumah memutuskan tidak mengusik putra bungsu keluarga itu. Temari juga terheran-heran karena jarang sekali Gaara tampak jelas sedang marah seperti sekarang. Dia tahu benar adiknya yang satu itu _expert_ dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Oi, neechan... Gaara kenapa, ya? Mukanya angker begitu." Bisik Kankurou saat mereka sekeluarga sedang sarapan.

"Mana aku tahu kenapa dia bete seperti itu." Jawab Temari dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "Kau tanya saja dia? Kalian kan sama-sama anak laki-laki, pasti lebih nyambung."

Kankurou mendengus, "Dilihat oleh siapapun, semua tahu kalau Gaara lebih akrab denganmu."

Dua kakak Gaara itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu Gaara sampai mood anak itu pulih lagi. Salah-salah Gaara malah makin _bad mood_. Itu jelas bahaya, karena Gaara yang sedang _bad mood_ lebih parah dari sang ayah kalau sedang stress masalah pekerjaan. Usai sarapan, Karura menyerahkan bekal yang sudah dia buat untuk suami dan ketiga anaknya.

Gaara menerima bekal itu dan langsung memasukkannya dalam tas, "Aku pergi duluan. Ittekimasu." Secepat kilat, Gaara pun keluar dari dapur plus ruang makan itu dan menyambar mantelnya.

Temari makin heran dibuatnya. Apa yang membuat Gaara buru-buru begitu? Padahal mereka bertiga sekolah di tempat yang sama. Temari pun bertekad untuk bicara dengan adiknya nanti di jam istirahat sekolah.

Sementara itu, Gaara sudah memacu langkahnya menuju ke stasiun. Dia sudah janjian dengan Naruto di sana karena pagi tadi Naruto menelepon dan bilang kalau dia akan melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya semalam. Mendadak Gaara merasa jadi seorang inspektur polisi.

Sampai si stasiun, dia melihat Naruto ada di depan pintu masuk, dia pun segera menghampiri sobatnya sejak masa SD itu. "Sorry aku telat."

"Aku juga baru datang kok."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam stasiun dan menunggu datangnya kereta. Saat itu Naruto menceritakan tentang apa yang dia lihat semalam. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto makin membuat Gaara habis kesabaran.

"Jadi... si rusa dan gadis itu pulang bersama ke rumah keluarga Nara? Artinya mereka tinggal dalam satu atap? Tapi Shikamaru tidak punya saudara kan?"

Naruto menelan ludah paksa melihat wajah Gaara yang sudah bisa disamakan dengan singa yang mengincar mangsa, "Y-yaa... ya... memang Shikamaru itu anak tunggal. Kau juga tahu kan?"

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari Gaara. Membuat Naruto jadi ngeri sendiri. Selama dia mengenal si bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu, Naruto jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah, melihat Gaara menampakkan emosi seperti ini.

"_Hhh... kalau saja para penggemar Gaara di sekolah tahu kalau idola mereka ini siscom, pasti heboh jadinya."_ Batin Naruto.

Hingga mereka tiba di sekolah, Gaara masih saja bungkam, malah rasanya aura pemuda itu makin angker saja. Bagaimana tidak, dia dan Shikamaru sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat Gaara menggantungkan tasnya di sisi meja dan kemudian segera keluar dari kelas.

"Hhh... tidak baik buat jantung. Untung saja Shikamaru belum datang. Kalau tidak... bisa jadi malapetaka nih..."

.

.

"Haa? Bolos les?"

Sungguh bukan satu ajakan yang biasa keluar dari mulut seorang murid peringkat atas macam Gaara. Naruto sampai meragukan kewarasannya sendiri.

"K-kau yakin? Sebentar lagi kan ujian penentuan tingkat. Masa mau bolos?"

"Aku mau seharian mengawasi Shikamaru. Terserah kalau kau mau pergi les. Aku bisa mengawasinya sendiri." Gaara memakai mantelnya dan mengganti uwabaki-nya dengan sepatu kets.

Naruto bimbang juga. Kalau di tempat les dia sampai turun tingkat... entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan ibunya. Tapi—Naruto juga tidak tega kalau Gaara pergi sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menemani Gaara, setidaknya dia bisa mencegah Gaara melakukan hal-hal gila kalau sudah lepas kendali.

Keluar dari sekolah, Gaara dan Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru dari jarak aman. Tadi pas istirahat makan siang, Gaara tak sengaja dengar Shikamaru menerima telepon dan berjanji ketemu dengan seseorang di café yang ada di Shibuya. Maka dengan gaya ala detektif, Gaara dan Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru menaiki kereta bawah tanah menuju ke Shibuya dengan berusaha tidak menarik perhatian pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"AH— gadis itu lagi!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah _terrace_ _café_ begitu mereka keluar dari stasiun Shibuya. Memang, Shikamaru menghampiri gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sama seperti yang dilihat Gaara dan Naruto kemarin.

Mata hijau Gaara tak henti mengikuti tiap gerakan Shikamaru dan gadis itu. Makin dilihat, kecurigaan Gaara makin besar, terlebih lagi saat gadis itu dengan mesra mengapit lengan Shikamaru saat mereka meninggalkan café itu.

"_Celaka—bisa gawat kalau begini terus."_ Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Apalagi Naruto masih belum bisa percaya Shikamaru menduakan Temari. Padahal pasangan itu terkenal sekali di sekolah. Temari, siswi tangguh yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya Shikamaru yang merupakan siswa jenius yang pemalas.

Gaara hendak melangkah dan menghampiri Shikamaru, wajahnya benar-benar tampak marah saat itu. Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Gaara dan menahan supaya sobatnya itu tidak mulai bertindak gila.

"Sabar, Gaara! Kita lihat sebentar lagi, oke? Jangan marah dulu! Tenanglah!"

Tapi sepertinya kesabaran Gaara sudah habis, dia menepiskan tangan Naruto dan berjalan menyusul Shikamaru dan gadis asing itu yang masuk ke dalam sebuah toko.

"_Gawat... apa aku perlu memanggil ambulance dulu ya? Biar begitu kan... Gaara jago karate. Shikamaru bisa babak belur nanti..."_

Dan satu hal tak terduga terjadi saat Gaara hendak masuk ke dalam toko di mana Shikamaru berada.

"Lho—Gaara? Kok kamu ada di sini? Bukannya sekarang jadwalmu les?" Temari berdiri tak jauh di depan Gaara, masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Ya ampun... jadi akhirnya kau bolos les juga ya?" Alih-alih marah, wajah Temari justru tampak senang, soalnya ini pelanggaran pertama yang dilakukan Gaara. "Jadi— apa si pirang itu yang mengajakmu bolos? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa pada semua perkataan Temari, Gaara diam mematung.

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja?" Temari hendak melangkah mendekati adiknya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Shikamaru keluar dari dalam toko.

Sekejab itu Gaara ingin mendorong Shikamaru masuk dalam toko lagi dan menguncinya di dalam gudang. Namun dia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa karena Temari sudah berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"_Celaka... bisa perang dunia ketiga beneran nih." _Naruto spontan mundur selangkah, siap menyelamatkan diri kapanpun, meski begitu, mata birunya tak bisa berhenti memandang Temari yang terus melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. sesekali Naruto juga melirik Gaara yang auranya bisa mengundang arwah saking angkernya. _"Tuhan... selamatkan hambaMu."_

Gaara sendiri seperti terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa bergerak selangkahpun. Kalau sampai kakak kesayangannya marah-marah di depan umum, Gaara bersumpah akan memastikan Shikamaru beristirahat di rumah sakit paling tidak sampai dua semester.

"Shikamaru..." Suara Temari terdengar pelan, seperti mengumandangkan genderang pelan. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan Gaara dan Naruto. Temari malah langsung memeluk gadis yang ada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Ino sudah pulang? Ino... Aku rindu sekali denganmu!"

Gadis bernama Ino itu pun balas memeluk Temari, "Aku juga rindu padamu, Temari. Sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Melihat adegan yang sama sekali meleset dari bayangan mereka itu, Gaara dan Naruto berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Saat itu mereka juga baru sadar kalau sejak tadi wajah Shikamaru itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa mendadak? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?" Tanya Temari beruntun.

"Aku berencana pulang ke Jepang dan tinggal di sini. Aku tidak betah di LA."

Sementara dua gadis itu heboh, Naruto mendekati Gaara.

"Hei... sepertinya kita memang salah sangka pada Shikamaru." bisik si pirang itu pada Gaara yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

Karena kehebohan mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Temari pun mengusulkan supaya mereka pergi makan saja ke salah satu restoran _fast food_. Di sana, Naruto baru menceritakan apa yang membuat mereka bolos les. Mendengarnya Temari langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun, Gaara~ Gaara... masa sih kau pikir Shikamaru ini berselingkuh? Biar begini dia itu setia lho." Kata Temari yang wajahnya sampai memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'biar begini' itu?" tanya Shikamaru, tidak terima.

Temari masih separuh tertawa saat itu.

"Jadi... gadis ini siapa? Kenapa dia tinggal di rumah Shikamaru?" Gaara benar-benar kelihatan penasaran.

Sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan tawanya, Temari pun menjawab pertanyaan adik bungsunya itu, "Ino ini sepupu Shikamaru. Sahabat baikku sejak SMP. Tapi dia pindah ke LA dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak itu."

Ino tersenyum dan sepertinya merasa geli juga sudah dikira sebagai selingkuhannya Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa mereka ke toko perhiasan?"

Yang ini, Temari jadi terkejut dan memandang Shikamaru, "Toko perhiasan? Untuk apa?"

Kali ini yang tertawa adalah Ino, "Sudah ketahuan tuh, Shikamaru. lebih baik kau berikan saja sekarang."

"Ck... mendokusei... ini tidak sesuai rencanaku."

"Sudahlah~ berikan saja." Ino menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Argh! Tidak usah main pukul juga kan, Ino!"

Saat itu Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama berpikir kalau Shikamaru ini tipe yang lemah pada perempuan.

"Jadi—apa yang kau beli di sana, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari, masih penasaran.

Shikamaru pun mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di kaki kursinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pipih yang dihias dengan pita biru yang cantik. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Takjub, Temari menerima kotak itu, "Boleh aku buka?"

"Terserah."

Detik saat Temari membuka bungkusan itu rasanya seperti film yang diputar dengan mode _slow motion_. Begitu terbuka, Temari, Gaara dan Naruto terkejut melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin indah berbentuk seperti kristal salju.

"Shikamaru bekerja _part-time_ demi membelikanmu itu lho, Temari. Besok kan ulang tahunmu. Waktu aku baru datang, dia langsung minta tolong padaku supaya aku memilihkan bandul yang cocok untukmu." Ujar Ino.

Oke. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuk Gaara dan Naruto. Karena teman sekelas mereka yang mengangkat pensil untuk mencatat pelajaran saja tidak pernah itu, mau capek-capek bekerja paruh waktu demi membeli sebuah hadiah... ini keajaiban.

Temari memandang kalung itu dengan wajah merona merah. Dia sama sekali tak mengira akan mendapat hadiah seperti ini dari Shikamaru, "Boleh aku pakai?"

"Tentu saja. Itu aku beli untukmu."

Dengan wajah bercampur antara terkejut, bahagia dan sedikit malu, Temari pun memakai kalung itu. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku akan jaga ini seumur hidupku."

Dan kasus pun terselesaikan dengan damai.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Temari dan Gaara berjalan berdua menuju ke rumah mereka. seharian tadi mereka berlima malah nongkrong di restoran _fast food_ dan mengobrol tidak jelas.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa mengira Shikamaru berselingkuh. Kau itu seperti tidak mengenal dia saja." Temari tersenyum geli teringat alasan kenapa Gaara jadi uring-uringan sejak kemarin.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... siapa sih yang tidak curiga kalau si pemalas itu mendadak saja menggandeng seorang gadis selain kekasihnya?" kata Gaara.

Temari tertawa dan menggandeng lengan Gaara dengan sayang, "Kau itu memang terlalu memanjakan aku. Tenanglah... aku jamin Shikamaru tidak akan berani macam-macam."

"Itu harus." Ujar Gaara tegas, "satu kesalahan saja, aku akan buat dia menyesal."

Lagi-lagi Temari tertawa, "Aku senang punya adik yang perhatian sepertimu. Tapi—aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau adik kesayanganku ini mulai mencari seorang gadis seagai pendampingnya. Masa iya sih, idola sekolah yang keren seperti ini masih jomblo?"

Tak meladeni ucapan kakaknya, Gaara tetap diam sampai mereka berdua tiba di rumah mereka. Temari membuka pintu rumah dan bersamaan mereka mengucapkan, "Tadaima."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

AKHIRNYA! Akhirnya saya berhasil –atau gagal- menyelesaikan Challenge yang satu ini. Sumpah saya angkat tangan kalo udah masalah Humor #Orz

Jadi- saya tunggu ripiu, saran dan juga kritik yang membangun atas karya saya yg satu ini. Makasiiiiih XDD


End file.
